Let's Don't Call It A Night
by burtneymac95
Summary: Rick and Kate just had the best night of their lives. What happens when Alexis and Martha come home unexpectedly? Can they keep their relationship a secret? Based on the sneak peek for the season premiere. Spoilers for 5x01.
1. Chapter 1

_Wow! It has been such a long time since I've wrote a story. After watching the sneak peek at tomorrows' episode, I knew I had to write something about it. _

_So there are obviously spoilers for the season premiere. If you don't want to be spoiled, I'd advise you to stop reading now. But other than that, I hope you enjoy! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, storylines, etc. to Castle. Everything belongs to ABC and the amazing Andrew Marlowe. _**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day as Richard Castle awoke from one of the best nights of his life. But when he woke up, he found that he was alone. He frantically looked around, heart beating in his chest. Was it really all a dream? Had he really imagined the entire thing?

Before his thoughts could get the better of him, Kate Beckett walked into his room wearing only a shirt that was barely buttoned, and carrying two cups of coffee.

He let out a sigh of relief.

_"Thank God, it wasn't just a dream."_ he thought.

He smiled at her as she smiled back.

"I made you coffee." she said, walking towards him.

"So it wasn't a dream." he stated, as he smiled and she handed his warm cup over to him.

"You definitely weren't dreaming." she said, as she sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, you were right. I had no idea."

"So you liked it?"

"Yeah."

"Even the part where..."

"Especially that part. I loved that."

"Me too." she grinned, as she put her head down.

"So, you're on board with this right? It's not some 'Oh I quit my job, I almost died and I'm in crisis thing.'"

"Eh no, not for me." she said, looking a little hurt.

He quickly sat up, moving closer to her. "Okay. Me neither." He smiled.

"Okay. Good." she said, smiling.

"Good."

"But I uh, I did just quit my job and I do have the day off." she said, hinting.

"Yes...I do, too." he said, hungrily looking at her breasts and reaching to unbutton her blouse.

"Oh really?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes. So what would you um, like to do then?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Um, I dont know. We can read."

"We can watch T.V."

"We could get something to eat."

"Yeah, we could do that." he said as they leaned into each, just about to kiss.

When suddenly they heard a door slam and his mother yelled "Richard! I'm home!"

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, as he pulled her off the bed with him.

They quickly sat up, panicked.

"What's she doing here?" he whispered loudly.

"Um, I don't know. She lives here?!"

"Calm down, calm down. Let me handle this."

"Rick, your mother is here. I'm half naked. Do you understand how frightening this is?"

"Kate, we're not teenagers. It's gonna be okay. She's not going to forbid me to see you."

She stood up and started looking for her clothes.

"Go out there before she comes in here!"

"Okay, okay. Let me throw some clothes on."

"Hurry!" she yelled.

_Meanwhile..._

"Richard! I'm home!" Martha exclaimed as she ushered Alexis into the loft.

Alexis moaned. "Dad's going to kill me."

"Now now dear, he will be fine. Just go sit down at the island. I'm going to go see what's taking your father so long."

Alexis did what she was told as Martha walked towards Castles' door. She was about to reach for the knob when Castle opened the door quickly and walked out.

"Mother! So nice to see you! What are you doing home so soon?" he asked, hugging her.

She pointed towards the island. They both walked over to Alexis.

"What on Earth is...Alexis? Are you hung over?" he asked, seeing her daughters' tired eyes, messed up hair, and obvious sick persona.

"Well, the graduation festivities got a little out of hand and Alexis called me from the party and I drove into town and picked her up. So please don't get angry darling."

Meanwhile Rick could see Kate's shadow from the bathroom, as he began to panic a little.

"Well why didn't you call me?!" he asked, hurt.

"I tried. You didn't pick up." she said, a little slurred.

"Oh...Right." he said, remembering just why he didn't answer his phone. "And that's on me, that's my bad." he said, as Kate slid out from his bedroom.

Realizing she forgot her bra, she panicked and ran back into the room.

"Well, Alexis, as your father I have to say that I'm...deeply disappointed in you and yet oddly proud."

He watched Kate panic and run back into his room. Alexis put her head down and rubbed it.

"Ugh, my head is pounding."

"Oh honey, I'll get you a couple of aspirin." Martha said as Kate was coming back out of the bedroom.

She began to turn around as Castle quickly grabbed her.

"Ahhh, that's okay...mother. I will gladly get my daughter, whom I'm very upset with, some aspirin." he stated, slowly, so Kate had time to quietly open the door and sneak out.

"Oh nonsense Richard, stay here. Make your poor daughter some breakfast. I will be back momentarily." Martha turned around and walked towards and up the stairs.

Rick let out a sigh of relief.

"Dad, you okay?" Alexis asked.

"What? Of course. I'm fine."

"Don't worry about breakfast, I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap. If I eat, I think I will just get even more sick."

"Alright sweetheart." he said, walking around the island and enveloping his daughter in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night. I...was extremely preoccupied with my...book."

"It's okay dad. It's not like Detective Beckett was here or anything."

"What? Um, what? Why would you...say that?"

"Geez dad, I'm only kidding. I'm just saying since you guys aren't on speaking terms, it would be highly unlikely for her to be here."

"Ohhh, right. Right. Yeah, you're right."

"Yeah, so I'm going to go attempt to sleep now."

"Okay pumpkin, you do that. I love you."

"Love you too." she replied as she walked up the steps to her bedroom.

Castle took this opportunity to text his...girlfriend? Is that what they were? Could he call her that?

Anyway, he texted her **'Last night was amazing. Sorry about the interruption. Your place tonight?'**

He sent the text and smiled as Martha walked down the steps.

"So, what bimbo did you sleep with last night?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, wondering how she knew.

"I saw someone out of the corner of my eye when I offered to get Alexis medicine. I wasn't born last night son. Are you really that upset over Beckett that you have to go start sleeping around again?"

"Mother, mother stop. I'm not...I'm not sleeping around."

"Well what would you call whatever you did last night?"

"I would call it...love."

"What? Richard, how can you call having sex with someone love when we both know that there is only one woman that you love."

"Because..." he contemplated his options. Should he tell her the truth so she would stop making these wild accusations about him? Or should he keep it a secret, for Beckett's sake. His mother did have a big mouth when it came to these kind of things. But on the other hand, he knew she would keep the secret for him.

"Because...the woman I love was who I was...having sex with."

"That was Beckett?!" Martha exclaimed, surprised. "Details! But not the entire thing, if you know what I mean."

"Okay, so I don't exactly know all the details, but after the graduation ceremony, I came home and deleted my file on her mothers' case. She called me, but I ignored it. Then I heard a knock at the door."

"Beckett I presume?"

"Yes mother, now let me finish. I opened the door and she was standing there, drenched from the rain. I asked her what she wanted and all she said was 'you' and she kissed me. She then began telling me about how the man that was behind her mothers' murder got away and that she almost died, and all she could think about was me. And after that...well, yeah. That's about it."

"Awe Richard! That's amazing. So she told you she loved you?"

That question made Castle think. Beckett never once said she loved him. But she had to, right? Even though she didn't say it, didn't mean that it was true.

"Um, not exactly. But it doesn't matter. At least, not right now."

As if on cue, his phone dinged, indicating that he had a text.

It read **"9 o'clock. My apartment. Can't wait. :)"**

This short text made Castle jump for joy. Tonight was going to be the second best night of his life.

* * *

_So I hope you liked it! I would like to continue it, so if you want more, you know what to do. (; _

_Thanks for reading! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been super busy with my senior year and everything. I just wanted to say thank you for all the story alerts, reviews, and follows I got. It really means a lot. Keep it up!**_

_**& Without further a due, here's chapter two. **_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Castle knocked on the door at exactly 9 o'clock that night. He was extremely excited to see her. He heard her footsteps from inside, making him even more anxious. They got louder and louder as she got closer to the door, and then the door opened in front of him.

He was breath taken. She had on a skimpy, lavender colored lingerie as his mouth fell to the floor. Before he could think, she pulled him in and it was just like the previous night all over again.

* * *

Beckett's head was on Castle's chest, perfectly content. She could hear and feel his heartbeat. His naked body was so warm and so comforting. She wondered why it had taken them this long to get here. Everything just came so easily for them.

Castle kissed the top of her head, bringing her out of her deep train of thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Hmm, just how amazing it feels to be laying here."

He smiled. "Yeah, it's nice isn't it?"

"Mhm. Very."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Beckett sat up immediately.

"Are you expecting company?" he asked.

"No. I haven't talked to anyone since yesterday."

They then heard "Beckett open up! It's Lanie!"

"Shit! Lanie?!" Castle exclaimed.

They both jumped out of bed, putting their clothes on as fast as they could.

"Hide!" Beckett ordered.

"What? Why do I have to hide?"

"Because, if Lanie finds out, she'll never let this go."

"Girl come on! I know you're in there! I hear footsteps!"

"Hurry! Hide in the closest!"

"The closet? Really Kate? I'm not even fully clothed!"

"Just do it!" she yelled, opening the closet door and pushing him in.

"How rude!" he yelled.

Beckett fluffed her hair a little bit and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Girl what took you so long? I only knocked about 20 times."

"Sorry, I was uhh, taking a bath."

Lanie looked up at her hair. "That's funny. Your hair is perfectly dry."

_"Shit. I should work on more convincing excuses." _she thought.

"I uh, put it in a pony-tail. I didn't want to get it wet."

"Mhmm." She mumbled, walking over and sitting down on the couch.

"What are you doing here Lanie?"

"Javi told me what happened. I had to come make sure everything was okay."

"Eh, I'm coping."

"I heard you and Writer Boy had a falling out? Care to explain?"

Beckett went over and sat beside her.

"No, not really. I uh, rather not talk about it."

"Okayyy, but you will spill sometime."

Kate didn't answer, bringing Lanie to ask her next question.

Are you hurting?"

"What? From what?"

"Your fight with the Maddox guy?"

"You really do know everything don't you?"

"Well, you should be the one telling me, considering I'm your best friend. But you like to keep me out of the loop now-a-days."

"I'm sorry Lanie, I've just been...I don't know. It's complicated."

"Complicated how? Did you ever tell Castle how you feel?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this right now?"

"Right. Sorry. I will get it out of you though. Promise you that."

After she spoke that sentence, a sneeze was heard from the bedroom.

"_Shit. Castle!"_ Beckett thought.

"What was that?" Lanie asked.

"What was what?" Beckett replied, acting completely oblivious.

Lanie gave her a look saying 'You're a bad liar.'

"It sounded like someone sneezed."

"It was my dog." Beckett offered, hoping Lanie would leave it be.

"Kate, you don't have a dog."

"Yeah, I do. I just got one."

"Oh really? Let me see. Call him out here."

"I uh, I don't like him coming out here. He just stays in the bedroom."

Lanie stood up. "Girl, you better cut the act right now. Who's in your bedroom?"

"No one. I swear."

Just then, another noise was heard. It was a bump against the door.

"Really?" Lanie said sarcastically.

She walked into Beckett's bedroom where the bed was a mess and there was a shirt and a pair of mens jeans on the ground.

"Hmm, what do we have here?"

"Lanie, you can't just go snooping through peoples houses. I could arrest you, you know."

"Hun, you're not a cop no more."

Beckett sighed.

"Alright, come out Writer Boy." Lanie said, knocking on the closet door.

She opened it where a half naked Castle was standing, wearing only boxers and an embarrassed look on his face.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, stepping out of the closet.

Castle looked over at Beckett, whose face was beat red.

"I'm not stupid. And plus, I've seen you wear that shirt before." she answered, pointing to the navy blue shirt that was laying on the ground.

"Right. Well, this is embarrassing."

"Tell me about it." Kate said.

Lanie laughed. "I'm just glad you two finally got your act together. It's about damn time. You two are a walking fairy tale."

Kate and Rick both smiled as Kate walked over to him.

"Thanks Lanie. I'm glad Kate finally admitted how bad she's wanted me all these years."

"Oh shut up. You wish."

Lanie laughed again. "I'm going to let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing."

She walked over to Kate and whispered "I want all the details tomorrow."

Beckett laughed. "Not a chance."

"I better. Or so help you God I will..."

"Okay, okay!" Beckett said, cutting her off. "But please, keep this to yourself."

"Not even..."

"Yes, not even Esposito."

She looked over at Castle and grabbed his hand.

"We can't risk this getting out. If I go back to work and this gets out, Captain Gates won't let us work together anymore."

"Oh, yeah. I got you girl. I won't say anything. Have a good night." She said, hugging them both and leaving.

"You are thinking about going back to the precinct?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet. But if I do, will you support my decision?"

"Beckett, are you crazy?"

She put her head down, ready to hear how stupid she was.

"I will support you in anything you decide."

She was taken aback by his answer. "Thank you. I wasn't expecting to hear that."

"I know, but I love you and if being a cop again is what you want to do, that is completely up to you. Oh, and you know she's going to tell Javier."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope they are the only people that find out. I'm not ready to lose you yet."

Castle smiled and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head.

"Kate, you're not going to lose me. Even if Gates does find out and she makes me leave, I'm not going anywhere. I'll still come to the precinct and bring you coffee, throw out weird theories, and still help you solve the case."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same."

"That is true. But all that matters is that we will still have each other. That is all I want."

"Me too." she whispered.

He brought her face up to his with his index finger. "What do you say we get away for the weekend? Hamptons, perhaps?"

"Only the weekend? What about a week?" she offered.

"Katherine Beckett? Opting to leave New York City behind for an entire week?!"

She laughed. "Funny. I'm going to go to Gates tomorrow, see if I can get my job back. I know I'll probably just be doing paperwork for about 2 to 3 weeks, but I'll see if I can start next week. That way me and you can spend an entire week together alone without having to worry about anyone seeing us."

"Mmm, that sounds amazing."

He kissed her lips as they started undressing each other once again.

Round 2 was about to begin.

* * *

_**Thoughts? You know what to do. (;**_


End file.
